


[FATE] Ritsuka, Mash, and Ishtar's Threesome

by Umbrelloid



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Harem, M/M, Threesome, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Ritsuka convinced Ishtar to come along with him. Now he'll convince her to cum along with him - with some help from Mash.-Champion of Venus - Version 0.13 is out now!.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Ishtar | Archer, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	[FATE] Ritsuka, Mash, and Ishtar's Threesome

“A-Are you sure this will strengthen our bond?” asked Mash nervously as Ritsuka groped her thick as in his palms, rolling her soft, pillowy flesh between his fingers to make her gasp and tremble. He loved the look in her eyes as he led her toward the bed, his chin on her shoulder, his breaths washing against her neck. When he crept a hand down between her legs and trailed his fingers over her soft, slender pussylips, the pink-haired Servant yelped and squeezed her thighs together…then reluctantly let them apart, allowing her Master to knead her womanhood in his palm. She could feel him getting excited behind her, his pants bulging against the small of her back as he enjoyed her wondrous body with his hands. He nipped the skin of her neck between his teeth and grinned when she bucked her hips in fright.

“One hundred percent,” he said in a low voice, then glanced at the abandoned house’s other guest. Ishtar stood in the doorway with a startled look in her eyes, arms crossed tightly beneath her flat chest. “What’s wrong?” Ritsuka called to her.

“A-Ah?” she said, surprised to be spoken to – then she looked firmly at the floor. Her red eyes burned with anger. “Could you do that…somewhere else? That’s the only bed…”

“What better place?” Ritsuka asked. “Don’t worry – you can sleep on the sofa while I fuck Mash senseless.” He felt the girl shiver in his arms in response to his words. She was already soaking wet, and as slick girljuice trickled over his fingers, Ritsuka lifted his hand to Mash’s mouth. Blushing wildly, she looked away at first…then opened wide, holding her mouth open so Ritsuka could feed her own lust to her. “Of course,” Ritsuka said thoughtfully, “you could always join in.”

“A-As if!” Ishtar cried, appalled by the very suggestion! …Though she was blushing just as hot and just as red as Mash.

“Is it possible the flat-chested goddess is a voyeur?” asked Ritsuka, and watched as she turned on a heel and stormed out of view. She’d be back, he knew: she was too curious about their sex to stay away, and the thought of stirring her up with a nice show turned him on.

“M-Master?” Mash asked in a hoarse voice. “Are we…going to…?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry for keeping you waiting.” Ritsuka smacked Mash’s fat ass, making it wobble and drawing a cry from her lips. He pushed her onto the bed, her rump sticking high in the air as she bent over and caught herself on her forearms. “Now, let’s see here…” His thumbs dug into her asscheeks and spread them wide, exposing Mash’s tight, needy pucker as well as her slender pussylips. Ritsuka made a show of carefully selecting which hole he was going to fuck, though he already knew he wanted to ram her pussy. Despite Mash’s apparent innocence, nothing made her cum quite like rough, bed-breaking sex. At last, Ritsuka poked his cockhead against her sensitive pussy and stirred it in slow circles, collecting her juices on his tip so he could stroke them down his shaft, lubing up while she shook with desire.

“Master…” she murmured as he leaned forward and held her shoulders. Ishtar was back in the doorway, he realised, and much sooner than he’d expected: she peered into the room with an angry, imperious expression, as though it was her right to spectate her new Master and fellow Servant at play. Ritsuka didn’t feel like refuting her. Instead he winked at the pervy goddess, tightened his grip on Mash’s shoulders, and showed Ishtar exactly what he could do. He thrusted sharply, driving his cock deep into Mash and making her cry out in shock and pleasure. He held himself there for a long few seconds, letting her feel his cock inside her, watching her bask in the sensation of being bred. He rubbed her shoulders affectionately before starting to ram her without mercy or pause. Mash raised her voice in wild cries of bliss as Ritsuka began to rock her back and forth, her big tits swinging beneath her chest while her asscheeks plapped and clapped beneath his rutting hips.

“Haah! Hahnn! Master!” Mash moaned, overwhelmed at first – but then the Servant steeled her will and started to meet Master’s thrusts with heaves and rolls of her own hips. “Ngh! Hhhn… Fuu!” Her breaths deepened but steadied, and Ishtar re-crossed her arms in embarrassment as she watched th two lovers hit their rhythm. Mash really loved to be fucked: that much was clear from her face, red and ecstatic with heavenly bliss. Ishtar couldn’t help but wonder if she’d feel like that, if— But she stopped that train of thought before it reached the station. As if she, a proud goddess, would stoop to mating with mere mortals! It was simply…inconceivable, yes, that was the word! Ritsuka should feel immense pride merely that she was gazing upon his debauchery…and sliding a hand between her slender thighs to rub her silk panties…

Thankfully for Ishtar, Ritsuka wasn’t focused on her at the moment. Locking an arm around Mash’s neck, he started to pound her full-force, their hips SMACKing brutally together as they pushed each other’s limits. Ritsuka grunted, knowing his pelvis would bruise come morning, but for now he was intent on draining as much raw pleasure from this rough-fuck as possible. “Ngh!” he groaned in bliss, squeezing Mash’s neck and bunching her head into his chest, staring down into her wildly disoriented eyes. “How’s – hah – this?”

“Mmmngh,” was the only response Mash could conjure up as her Master’s cock stampeded her poor, soaking pussy. Suddenly her eyes tipped upwards and there was a sharp intake of breath as she came on his cock, her inner folds gripping his shaft tightly, her knees trembling beside his own. Ishtar saw her orgasm, too, and swiftly withdrew her hand from under her panties to prevent herself from meeting the same fate. Madly blushing, the slender goddess looked away from the display…but her red eyes slid unavoidably towards Mash and Ritsuka once again. She wanted to deny it to herself, but it was impossible: she was horny, so horny she couldn’t think straight. Why had she chosen to go with this perverted Master, anyway!?

“Huhhn…” Ritsuka was almost there, and he let Mash know it by fucking her even harder, even faster than before. Her asscheeks rippled wildly, her tits smacked her chin, and drool trickled down her bottom lip as Ritsuka hammered her. The constant wailing that rose from Mash’s lips was music to Ritsu’s ears…and a maddening cacophony to Ishtar’s. The goddess groaned and leaned on the doorway, pouting, frustrated by the intensity of her own desires. There was no point denying that her body wanted to be rough-pumped by Ritsuka and his big, fat cock. She was dripping wet and didn’t even try to hide it, letting a web of clear juices cling between her shapely thighs as her heart raced to the beat of Ritsu’s thrusts.

Suddenly, as Mash came a second time, Ritsuka grabbed under Mash’s thighs and twisted her around on his monstercock, folding her with her legs next to her torso – trapped in a mating press! Pressing her tits beneath his chest, Ritsuka started to hammer her womb-deep, bulging her belly with each massive thrust, making her squeak and groan in pure bliss. Her eyes rolled back, her tongue spilled out, and she launched into a series of squealing orgasms that wrenched away her ability to think. Ishtar squeezed her thighs together when she saw Mash’s belly-bulge, chewing her bottom lip and crossing her arms tighter as her fellow Servant was utterly, soakingly destroyed. Ritsuka showed no mercy even to his most beloved Servant, demolishing her cunt like he was angry at her, making her voice rise until it barely sounded human anymore. Mash certainly didn’t feel human: she felt like a sopping pit of pleasure, all her senses drawing inwards until nothing existed but her holes, but her bouncing boobs and flopping tongue – and now Ritsu’s mouth pressing over her own, lashing and rolling their slick, wet muscles together… She was on the edge now, completely defenceless before Ritsu’s assault, giving in to him entirely—!

Ritsuka jerked forward, threw his head back, and came. Mash gasped as her Master sprayed inside her, flooding her womb with thick, fertile sludge until her insides were packed to the brim. Her eyes rolled back, tears coating her cheeks, and her breaths softened as consciousness fled. At last, Mash dropped onto the bedsheets and went limp, blacking out on Ritsu’s cock. Soft whimpers continued to rise from Mash even as Ritsuka pulled out of her, watching her sore pussy leak cum onto the bedsheets as strings of jizz stretched between his cock and her twitching womanhood. He wiped his dick on her thighs before rising, still rock-hard and full of energy.

“You know,” Ritsuka said as Ishtar trembled in the doorway, “normally I’d keep fucking her even when she passed out, but I don’t need to do that anymore.” He turned to Ishtar with a smile. “Well? You wanna join in, don’t you?”

Ishtar was stiff as a statue, teeth clenched together, nails digging into her elbows as she squeezed her arms under her boobs. “H-How could you even think that?” she asked in a coarse hiss. “As if I – a goddess – would lower myself to such a level that…that…?”

As she spoke, Ritsuka stepped toward her, making her blush redder by the second. Her eyes were drawn toward his monstercock, her mouth opening and her ribs shifting in and out faster as her breathing sped up. She twirled her hair in her hand, trying desperately to hold his gaze but failing even in that. She was transfixed with Ritsuka’s cock! At last, Ritsuka stood in front of Ishtar. He grasped her chin in his palm and lifted it, forcing her to make eye contact. She trembled and grumbled, fists clenched tight by her hips, wondering if she should punch him or rip off his limbs – but before she could come to a decision, the bold human leaned down to kiss her. His lips pressed hard against her own, his eyes narrowing as he drew her body towards him. A toned arm curled around her slender waist and drew her midsection in, touching her belly to his as he expanded his claim on her trembling body. His other hand caressed her hair, combing his fingertips along her scalp and down the back of her neck. At first, Ishtar struggled to process the sensation of his lips covering hers, the hot flush that threatened to consume her as he kissed her gently.

Ritsuka was tender at first. His fingers continued to brush up and down, up and down her body, trying to lull her into a false sense of security – and, damn it, it was working. Ishtar tried to keep her guard up, but it was impossible while this haughty mortal was…petting her like this. Her shoulders gradually settled, and though she didn’t stop trembling, she couldn’t stop him from turning her toward the wall and pressing her against it. A hand rested on the wall beside her head; now she was pinned beneath his larger body, unable to escape, staring into his eyes while he feasted on her lips.

“Mmhnf…” Ishtar groaned faintly into his mouth, muffled by his lips, grasping his hips in a feeble attempt to push him away. Her attempt lasted a matter of seconds before her arms dropped, once again, to her sides, making tight fists. While her emotions clashed and boiled, Ritsuka focused on enjoying her body, crushing her flat chest under his own and stabbing his tongue deep into her mouth. Her own tongue retreated at first…then surrendered to his advance, tossing and rolling around his own as her body sank into the rhythm Ritsuka was setting. Once again her rebellious spirit raised a complaint. How could she just sit by and let this happen? She was a great and mighty goddess, not a common whore to be groped and kissed at will. Even as she thought this, Ritsuka’s kisses grew more aggressive. His rock-hard fuckmeat throbbed between her thighs, tormenting her with its incredible heat even as her womanhood dripped juices through the fabric of her panties onto its thrusting bridge. She couldn’t even imagine what such a massive cock would feel like inside her, stretching her petite body out, but she got the impression she wouldn’t have to wait long to find out. All she needed to do was give in, surrender to this rude human and let him take her for a ride. It would be so easy – all it required was for Ishtar to throw away her useless pride and give her body what it so desperately desired.

Overwhelmed by Ritsu’s advance, Ishtar could do little but gasp whenever space appeared between their mouths, their tongues swirling outside their panting lips. Ritsuka groped her torso, kneading her belly under his thumbs, and then her small breasts, grinding on her nipples through the fabric of her tiny top. When he slid a hand underneath the fabric to stroke her bare breasts, Ishtar shook her head and grimaced…but when Ritsuka’s lips found hers again, she kissed him automatically, instinctually, deeply, sucking on his lips like her life depended on it.

And then, as suddenly as he’d begun, Ritsuka broke the kiss and leaned away, grinning at the work of art that was the trembling, blushing, teeth-grinding goddess who looked like she was on the verge of orgasm. Pressing her stiff, pink left nipple under his thumb, he kissed her on the forehead and spoke against her, “I’m gonna leave you a broken mess.”

Ishtar groaned. She felt like the world was spinning around her; how could any girl cope with such an overwhelming amount of lust? She wanted to be laid, to be ravaged by this commoner, but she lacked the vocabulary to express her feelings – and her pride prevented her from trying. She realised she was close to orgasm. If Ritsuka had continued his intense affections, she might have cum herself silly without a single touch landing near her pussy. That would have been the greatest shame of all, and yet Ritsuka had spared her from it… What was he planning, anyway? Was he preparing an even greater shame in the near future, softening her up for it? Ishtar watched him suspiciously.

“Come on,” Ritsuka said, sliding up beside her and wrapping an arm around her waist. Her stick-thin figure was easy to handle, and she didn’t resist when he pulled her form against his. Ishtar looked sharply away from his seductive grin, unwilling or unable to meet his gaze, growling something about murder under her breath. She was so hot and bothered she was practically steaming, and Ritsuka planned to see just how far he could push her. She was a goddess, after all; surely she had at least one surprise up her sleeve.

“H-Hey,” Ishtar mumbled as Ritsuka led her toward the bed, step by slow step. “You really think…a goddess like me would lower herself—”

“I really think that,” Ritsuka said, and gave her perky ass a squeeze to emphasise his point. Ishtar was soaking wet and desperate for a cock inside her; who was Ritsuka to deny her body what it so obviously wanted? As they reached the bedside, Ritsuka grasped both her hips, turned her, and guiding her gently down onto her back. Ishtar went without protest, breathing heavily as she lay on the bed beside Mash, staring into the pink-haired Servant’s fucked-silly face before regarding Ritsuka once again.

“What are you…planning to do…?”

Ritsuka said nothing, but covered Ishtar with his body. She grunted and twitched, her red eyes wavering as she looked up into his eyes. His palms sank into the bedsheets next to her shoulders, his cock resting on her belly. At last, after a long staring contest, Ishtar looked at the wall to her right.

“Just…be gentle, okay…?”

Ritsuka pinched Ishtar’s cheek before sliding backwards, descending to his knees at the side of the bed. To Ishtar’s surprise, he gently slid her panties down her long, slender legs, exposing her soaking-wet pussy in all its molten desire. But instead of pressing his cock against it, he curled his hands under her thighs, lifted them up, and gave her clit a sweet, lingering kiss. Ishtar’s teeth clenched together. She gave a sharp groan of shock, eyes shooting wide open as pleasure coursed through her. This was…unfair! It was unreasonable! How dare this lowly human treat her like a precious lady after acting like she was a whore! She grasped his head and curled her fingers in his hair, thrusting her hips up toward him, giving a near-mute snarl into the air.

Ritsuka, encouraged by Ishtar’s intense reaction, caught her pussy in his mouth and started to slowly lick her, caressing her sensitive petals with his lips and tongue, and watching her squirm above him. Her thighs squeezed his skull so tight he thought his skull would pop, but then she released her grip and focused on clawing his scalp instead, dragging her nails across his skin. “Guhhh…” Her pussy clenched and quaked around his tongue, the source of all her woes, so Ritsuka focused on the slow, rippling massage he was giving her, humming to vibrate his mouth against her clit before sliding his tongue as deep inside as he could reach. Her taste was in his mouth, her warmth around his head and shoulders--- and ahead of him, the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. Ishtar turned her head aside and squeezed the tip of a finger between her teeth, dazed with pleasure. She found herself looking into Mash’s eyes. The pink-haired Servant was still dribbling cum from her soaking pussy lips, but she’d recovered enough to give Ishtar a soft, loving smile and clasp her cheek in a hand. While Ritsuka watched, Mash leaned in and kissed Ishtar’s lips – and Ishtar, after a moment, kissed back. Ritsuka wondered if he’d ever been as hard as he was right now: he felt a desperate desire to fuck these beauties into a cock-addled stupor, but he also wanted tonight to last. One hand left Ishtar’s thigh to stroke along her belly, pressing down, feeling her muscles shift and tense under his fingers…

Ishtar’s orgasm wasn’t far away. She cried out in deeper and shakier tones, her eyes rolling back as Mash muffled her moans with her own soft lips. Suddenly, Ishtar’s hips lifted under Ritsuka, her thighs gripped his head extra-tight, and she shook in the throes of a powerful orgasm. Ritsuka’s mouth was coated in her juices as he kissed her stiff clit, drawing out her climax for as long as he could, watching her body ripple and writhe in desperate pleasure. Had Ishtar ever been treated like this before? Probably not: the new experience was overwhelming her, baking her brain inside her skull. She was relying more and more on Ritsuka and Mash to lead her through the unfamiliar experience, trusting them…

“Ahn…” Mash crooned as she broke the kiss with Ishtar, strings of saliva hanging between their mouths. “She’s so beautiful, Master.”

By now Ishtar had settled down, trembling only faintly as she sprawled on the bed. Ritsuka leaned back from her sopping pussy. “Yeah,” he said thinly, short on breath. “She is…” He leaned over her once again, and this time Ishtar turned her head towards him, willingly surrendering to his kiss. They remained like that for a while, smooching while Mash watched on, before at last Ritsuka straightened and hooked an arm under Ishtar’s thigh. “Ready?”

“Hah…wait…” Ishtar breathed, but Ritsuka was already lifting her leg up high, propping it over his right shoulder while his cockhead came to rest against her divine pussylips. Ishtar wriggled and groaned, staring down at the obscene girth throbbing at her entrance. She was finally about to see her desires fulfilled. Her heart raced, her teeth trapped her lower lip, and she looked up at Ritsuka with wide, desperate eyes. “…Please…”

Ritsuka understood. Placing a hand on her stomach, he guided his hips forward and his cock deep into her pussy. Ishtar gasped with pleasure and pain, eyes flickering back in their sockets as she stretched around Ritsuka’s enormous dick. He started to thrust, groaning at the tight squeeze around his cock. He wasn’t used to such an intense sensation on penetration, and had to hold himself back from cumming right away. “Fuck,” he said quietly, nearly overwhelmed by the pleasure. He paused for a moment to catch a breath, looking down into Ishtar’s eyes as she quivered and crooned in bliss. “N-Not bad.”

“Wait—” she said. She needed more time to adjust, to get used to the feeling of Ritsuka’s monster stretching her out, but Ritsuka had no intention of waiting. He grasped her leg tighter, leaned over her, and started to pump hard and fast. Clap, slap, clap! His hips jolted against her body with massive impacts, shaking her brain in her skull and making her eyes blur. She wailed in ecstasy and pain, throwing her head back and clawing the bedsheets as her slender belly bumped, danced, and lurched around her lover’s colossal slab of meat. She was in an abnormal amount of pleasure, totally unfitting for a goddess of her stature, and yet… And yet, there was nothing she could do but lay back and enjoy the sensations rushing throughout her entire body, making her toes curl and her tongue flop from her mouth. She knew exactly how depraved she looked, how she was ruining her carefully cultivated image of a stylish, confident goddess, but how could she hold in her voice with such a huge, heaving fuckrod pummelling her cunt senseless!

Little did Ishtar know, Ritsuka hadn’t even begun to show her his true power. He leaned further forwards and grunted as he launched his hips into a whole new level of fierce bucking, punching Ishtar’s cervix with each powerful thrust. She squeaked in shock and clenched her teeth tight, falling back on the bed as Ritsuka pounded her.

“Hnngh! Fuah--!” Ishtar’s squeals were suddenly silenced by Mash’s lips. The pink-haired Servant kissed the goddess deeply, sliding tongues with her while trailing a hand over her flat chest. Ishtar couldn’t stop bucking and squirming, her midriff rising in beautiful arches. She spluttered…then began to kiss Mash back, locking lips with her fellow Servant and humming as they shared in a deep, loving kiss. Ishtar’s hand went to Mash’s chest, squeezing a big, pillowy tit and making her gasp. Mash glanced toward Ritsuka, who wiped sweat from his brow and grinned. He was thankful for her help: he was ready to burst, focused on driving Ishtar’s belly-bulges as far out as possible, and now Mash had given him an excuse. He lurched forward, smashing his cock balls-deep in Ishtar’s tight pussy and growling as he erupted, blasting seed directly into her divine womb. When she felt his semen flood her, her red eyes snapped wide open and she yanked out of Mash’s kiss, half-sitting so she could look down at her own bloating belly. “Haah--!?” A hand went to her stomach, her eyes hazed again, and she laid back to let Mash smother her with kisses as Ritsuka groaned in deep satisfaction.

By the time his load faded, Ishtar looked several months pregnant. Her usually stick-thin tummy was straining around his monstrous load, gurgling with the sheer volume of seed he’d launched into her. She twitched and hiccupped, and when Mash broke their sweet little kiss, she gazed into the pink-haired Servant’s eyes.

Ritsuka gave a long breath of satisfaction and pulled back, dislodging his cock inch by slimy inch while Ishtar looked down over the curve of her cum-pumped belly. She could hardly believe what she was seeing: the moment his cockhead popped out of her precious pussylips, her cunt began to spurt hot, white semen in a pressurised arc.

“Not a bad warm-up at all,” Ritsuka said decisively, and turned to Mash where she lay in a similar state of cum-pumped ecstasy. “Okay… I think it’s time to take this to a whole other level.”

Only pure willpower kept Ritsuka hard after blowing two massive loads in two gorgeous ladies. He grasped their thighs, one each, and pulled them over his shoulder – bringing their bellies tightly together. Mash and Ishtar looked at each other in desperate lust, chewing their lips before kissing deeply, tongues meeting between their mouths. Ritsuka, overjoyed by the lesbian display, shoved his cock between their soft pussies and started to thrust. The sensation of their tender womanhoods twitching against his rod was enough to make his eyes roll with pleasure. He growled happily as he picked up the pace, grinding his dick between their perfect bellies as they made out with each other.

The harder he pumped, the more pleasure the girls showed. Their tongues spilled outside their mouths and rippled between their chins, gazing into each other’s eyes with blurry lust. When Ritsuka slapped their asscheeks and made them jiggle, Mash and Ishtar arched their backs sweetly, their breaths rising in high-pitched sighs.

“Please…more…” Mash begged, looking at her Master while pulling Ishtar’s face into her neck. “Please…”

“What does the goddess have to say about that?” Ritsuka asked.

Ishtar stiffened and gulped, avoiding his eyes at first…before looking at him firmly. “I want it,” she said in a hoarse voice. “You’re not gonna make me beg, are you?”

Ritsuka thought about it, but ultimately decided to let her off the hook. He pumped harder, fucking both their pussies at the same time without penetration, rubbing their tender clits with his big, throbbing dick. Their moans grew higher in pitch as they squirmed and wriggled for their Master, desperate to feel him thrust harder, faster, harder! At last, their voices reached a peak when they hit their climaxes simultaneously, cumming hard against his pounding cock! “Haaah!” Mash cried out loud, clinging tightly to Ishtar as she squirted like the soaking whore she was. Ishtar was no less of a squirter, and as Ritsuka basked in the sensation of their bellies and thighs flexing and pressing on his cock, he groped their asscheeks hard.

“Fuck, okay,” he said, so breathy with excitement he could barely speak. “Ishtar, get on all fours. No more foreplay.”

“F-Foreplay!?” Ishtar looked like she wanted to flee again, but Mash gently guided her onto all fours – and completed the picture by pushing her head down on the sheets. Ritsuka towered over Ishtar’s raised ass, his toned chest heaving in and out as he prodded his thick cockhead against her cunt. Ishtar couldn’t believe Ritsuka was so potent, that he could keep on fucking even after such exertion. W-Was he a god? Just as she thought that, Ritsuka RAMMED her pussy with all his power, clapping his pelvis against her asscheeks with a fleshy ripple! “A-Aaahhnnggk--!” Teeth clenched and eyes rolling back, Ishtar clawed at the bedsheets in electric spasms of bliss.

Mash knelt on the bedsheets next to Ishtar, hands on the goddess’s swaying back, kissing her neck and shoulders with the sweetest affection. “Just relax,” Mash crooned to her fellow Servant. “Relax…and let the pleasure flow through you…” When she rose again, Mash slipped an arm over Ritsuka’s shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips pressed firmly together, tongues exploring the familiar territory of each other’s mouths as they nestled in close and warm. Mash’s lips spurred Ritsuka to pump harder and faster, drawing a series of sharp gasps from Ishtar’s throat.

“Ha-ahn! Fuck! Fuck – me – harder!” Ishtar cried, finally shrugging off her shame and embarrassment. She began to rock herself against Ritsuka’s thrusts, huffing and puffing sharply as she exerted her strength, clapping her asscheeks on his hips with rising pitch and frequency. Ritsuka was stunned by her speed, but pushed himself to match her, watching his cock vanish and emerge from her squeezing lower lips several times per second. Mash, meanwhile, whimpered sweet nothings into his neck and rolled her lips across his jawline, eager for attention. Of course, Ritsuka would never neglect the pink-haired girl: he wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed Ishtar’s hair with his other hand, manhandling both bountiful babes as he pounded Ishtar into oblivion. Ishtar squealed for more while Ritsuka and Mash locked lips again, overjoyed by the new addition to their little harem.

Ritsuka didn’t last long inside Ishtar. He knew there was much more to do tonight, and so little time in which to do it, so he stampeded toward the finish line without regrets. Ishtar went stiff and still when he came inside her, feeling the hot rush against her insides, the seed pouring down her thighs… She gurgled faintly, twitching on Ritsuka’s big, fat fuckhammer while he shared spit with Mash. When he finally broke the kiss, he grinned at the pink-haired Servant.

“You’re next.”

-

“Yes! Yes! Hahh!” Mash wailed as Ritsuka fucked her in a Full Nelson, knees against her shoulders and boobs bouncing wildly in the air. Cum poured from her stretched pussylips as he pounded her senseless, making her go cross-eyed with bliss. Her asscheeks planned against his hips again and again, wobbling vibrantly while her titties slapped together. The sight of her rolled-out tongue made Ritsuka hornier than ever.

Down below, Ishtar slurped hungrily on Ritsuka’s balls, stuffing her cheeks with his hefty cumtanks and suckling away, rocking her head back and forth to stretch out his sack. Her eyes were frenzied with lust, tears pouring down her crimson cheeks while cum dribbled from Mash’s cunt onto her gorgeous features. Ritsuka gnashed his teeth together as he approached yet another orgasm – and when she saw it coming, Ishtar engulfed both his nuts in her cheeks, bulging them out like a hamster’s as he blasted rope after thick, gush rope into Mash.

-

“Fuck,” Ishtar hissed as Ritsuka switched out of Mash and into her. The two Servants lay intertwined, Ishtar on top and Mash beneath, their hips sliding alongside each other as they lathered one another in kisses. Breasts grinding together, asses wobbling in sync, they braced themselves against Ritsuka’s rough pounding. After so many hours taking Ritsuka’s cock, both girls had devolved into nothing more than moaning sluts, begging for more from the human who – by all logic – should have worn out long ago.

“Harder, Master!” Mash cried out, raising her voice without shame. She pushed a hand through Ishtar’s hair as the goddess nibbled her neck, pulling her new friend closer. Mash’s breasts jiggled under their chins, sweat drops dribbling down her perfect, pillowy flesh. Ishtar’s eyes narrowed, hazing with lust as Ritsuka pounded her with skin-reddening PLAPs. Mash, seeing her strain, lifted Ishtar’s chin and kissed her again – just as Ritsuka erupted. Their precious Master drove his hips against Ishtar’s and twitched as he spurted the last orgasm of the night into the slutty goddess.

“Nngh…!” He clapped both hands down on Ishtar’s asscheeks, trembling from head to toe, overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of it all. He’d never pushed himself this hard in the past, never been able to cum again and again without a need for a break. Ishtar had helped him to surpass his limits several times over, and now, as he pumped her womb with yet another potent orgasm, he felt the last of his energy draining out of him.

-

Ritsuka sprawled on the bed, staring at the ceiling, with a hand on each of his Servants’ heads. They nibbled on his chin and neck, kissed him sweetly and murmured under his ear, showing their affection for the Master who had driven them both crazy with desire. Eventually he looked down at them, and rolled his hands down their bodies until he was holding them each in the crook of his arm, squeezing their asses gently.

“You two are intense,” he breathed. “I’m not sure I can keep up.”

“Nonsense!” Mash said, grinning with amusement at her Master’s exhausted state. “If we tried hard enough, I bet we could milk a few more loads out of you…”

Ishtar, meanwhile, puffed herself up with her usually haughty pride and said, “In any case, I hope you feel suitably honoured by my taking your mortal seed. I, the merciful Ishtar, have deemed fit to—mmpph!” She groaned as Mash kissed her over Ritsuka’s chest, sealing away her voice. Ritsuka watched them for a while, then laid his head back and closed his eyes tight. He’d never known bliss like tonight, and he was looking forward to many more nights doing increasingly raunchy things with his Servants.

Even as he thought that, he felt a stir down below. His Servants broke their kiss and stared at his growing cock. They looked at each other, grinned, and then held out their hands.

“Rock Paper Scissors for who gets to ride him?” Mash asked.

“Oh, you’re on,” Ishtar said. “But I warn you, I’m a master of— Paper? Why did you choose paper?”

“I win! Now, then…” Mash pushed Ritsuka down and mounted him, his giant cock riding up her belly. Her eyes looked evil to him as she glared down with a wide, malicious grin. “I hope you’re ready to be milked dry!”


End file.
